


Sweet bee

by Creatively_Written



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: For Otomegirl's birthday! (sorry it's a bit late)
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Sweet bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtomeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/gifts).



Starscream smirked as Bumblebee came into the berthroom. The mini-bot just got his body back after being without it for so long, and Starscream wanted to make the night special for the yellow bot. 

  
“You can stop smirking,” the little bot said as he hobbled in, “or I’ll whack you with my cane! I’m tired, and it’s been a long day.”

  
“Kinky,” Starscream purred as he sat upon the berth, “but I know how sensitive a new frame is. Don’t you want to try it?” 

  
Bumblebee huffed as he climbed up on the berth, “no I do not. Not everyone likes interfacing when they’re sensitive Star.” The mini-bot could feel the way Starscream huffed at him but opened his arms to have the seeker come and cuddle him. During his time as a ghost, Bumblebee learned so much about seekers from Starscream. As prickly as the red seeker was, he loved to cuddle. 

  
“Alright, I get it,” Starscream snuggled around the mini-bot, “we can always do it tomorrow.” Bumblebee rolled his optics at the seeker’s persistence. He loved Star, but it was getting ridiculous. 

  
“If I want to,” Bumblebee said. The seeker might be eager, but the mini-bot knew that the seeker would never push him into something that he was not prepared to do. 

  
“If you want to,” Starscream said softly and kissed one of bee’s horns. “I’ve always wondered how sensitive your horns are.” The seeker let one of his claws wander to one of the sharp little nubs.

  
“You're pushing your luck Star,” Bumblebee huffed, “I might make you sleep on the couch if you continue.”


End file.
